Laurel's Reputation Ruined
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Earth 2 Laurel is pretending to be Laurel, and is purposly ruinjng her reputation.


**This is my story wher Earth 2 Laurel, or Black Siren impersonates Laurel. She ruins her reputation, by making her act out of character. Also doing thing the Laurel would never do. Please review to let me know what you thought.**

Earth 2 Laurel was pretending to be the real Laurel, and had convencied, the city that she was actually Laurel. She thought it was funny, that people actually thought she was the real Laurel. I mean she acted nothing like her, she couldn't believe people were this dumb.

When she went out in public people looked up to her, not for though. Earth 2 Laurel was gonna ruin, her reputation and make sure no one ever looked up to her again. She wanted to make Laurel evil, into a a bad little girl.

She just loved the idea, of ruined an image of someone who one stood for something great. She loved making Laurel do things that, the earth 1 Laurel would have never done.

She especially loved seeing, Laurels friends reactions, to how she was ruining their once loved friends reputation. She loved seeing them say this Isn't you, or please don't do it.

She really enjoyed getting all of this attention, but it wasn't gonna last much longer. Because soon she her reputation, was gonna be ruined.

Earth 2 Laurel got pleasuer out of, runining Earth 1 Laurels reputation. She made Laurel look like an asshole to random people, that's not what The real Laurel would have done.

The people Laurel used to work with hated her now; Earth 2 Laurel got so much pleaser out of making one of the most beloved people into an asshole. She was.

It kind of turned her on to cause mistive as the once loved Laurel Lance aka The Black Canary that people use to look up to.

Earth 2 Laurel was getting way to much pleaser out of this, her Earth 1 father Quintten called her up and asked her to come over to talk.

She agreed only to see the Quinnton, then she hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Later that day, she met with her dad. She was gonna have so much fun with this, Hello Quinntin or should I call you dad she said smirking.

Look Laurel this isn't you, I told you I'm not Laurel I'm not your dauture. Yes I know but it's still not you, and please stop trying to ruin my dautures reputation. I mean the town looks up to her, I mean she used to be The Black Canary.

I know I've been ruining her reputation from day one , and I'm gonna keep on doing it. Later Quinntion or should I say dad, she said as she blew him a kiss and left his apartment.

Laurel had a plan to ruin Laurel's reputation even more, tomorrow she was gonna make an announcement on live tv that she hates vigilantes and that she wished that they were outlawed. She got a little turned on just thinking about it, she couldn't wait to do it.

As She thought about this her pussy got wet, just thinking about how much people were gonna hate Laurel now. Just the fact that she was ruining the, Black Canary's reputation turned her on so much

Then Laurel got a very naughty idea, she was gonna masturbate in her Black Canary costume and post it on the internet.

I wonder if people would still look up her her after this she said, she put on her Black Canary costume on. Then she started to play with her pussy.

Then she got out her phone and started to record herself. then she started moaning to make her reputation even worst, oh fuck yeah she said oh fuck yeah.

I'm gonna cum I'm cumming she said, then she climaxed, and her cum went everywhere. I'm no hero I'm just a naughty villain Laurel said, while she splappws her ass for the camera.

She also played played with Laurel's big tits, and moned as she did it. Then she started pitching her nipples, she moaned as she did it, oh fuck that feels good she said.

Then she turned her phone camera off, then uploaded it to Laurel's Social Media account. She smiled as she did this, she enjoyed reading the perverted comments.

Then the next day she made her public announcement, I think Vigilantes should be outlawed. One of the reporters asked, but Ms. Lance you used to be a Vigilante? "I now I made a big mistake y'all should just tear my statue down for all I care."

Laurel's friends watching it front the Arrowcave couldn't believe Earth 2 Laurel said that. But the one who couldn't believe it the most was her Father Quinntion, he kept trying to redeem Earth 2 Laurel but it didn't work.

He was so disappointed in Earth 2 Laurel, even though she wasn't his real dauture he felt like she was. He had failed his dauture, was felt so ashamed of himself for failed her.

"Earth 2 Laurel was so proud of her handy work, looks like she isn't so much of a hero after all she said laughing to her self."

No one would ever look up to Laurel, or for that matter the Black Canary ever again. She went to her room to relax then go to sleep, because it's been a busy day ruining Laurel's reputation and all.

This is all Earth 2 Laurel could think about, that was so much fun she thought to herself. The reputation that team Arrow tried to preserve, was now utterly destroyed.

This is all she thought about till she, fell asleep smiling at her handy work. Laurel's Reputation was completely ruined, nobody would ever look up to her again.

 **The End**


End file.
